


Fingers

by ditheringmind



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom TK Strand, Boys Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditheringmind/pseuds/ditheringmind
Summary: Carlos and TK have sex, that's pretty much it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first time attempting to write smut, I was blushing just tagging this. I have no beta, just me and grammarly and grammarly hates me so... Thanks for stopping by! I'm gonna go hide under my bed now. Oh and one more thing, this was written and posted on my phone because my computer broke. So I pray it doesn't look all funny.

Carlos thinks he might have a bit of a savior complex or something because when he looks at TK, he wants to protect him like you would a baby bird or a fluffy little kitten. 

He wants to hold TK and brush all that soft hair off his face and have those wounded green eyes look at him in that way, kind of the way they are looking at him now, that save me or come fuck me way. Carlos might confuse the two. 

But it’s kind of hard to save someone when you are the reason they are flat on their back with legs splayed wide open, flushed pink cock dripping precum and twitching in anticipation. 

Carlos muses as he gently pushes one long finger into the welcoming heat of TK’s tight ring of muscle. He has always been drawn to “broken” things, maybe that’s one of the reasons he became a cop, his insatiable desire the fix, protect, save. Carlos adds a second finger and scissors them a bit delicately massaging TK’s inner walls. It draws a desperate moan out of the other man, and the sound has Carlos palming his throbbing cock and surging forward so he can capture it with his lips.

The kiss is hella dirty, all heavy breaths and tongues rolling against each other, teeth biting at lips, and the whole time Carlos keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of TK’s searing heat. TK is rocking into the thrusts trying to push Carlos’s slick fingers deeper, and Carlos’s hips are rocking too, his cock sliding in the space between TK’s dick and his hip bone, and he can’t fucking breath it’s so hot.

“I’m ready. Please.” TK pants breaking their kiss. Carlos pushes up until he is kneeling over TK and rolls on a condom, TK watches with those fucking gorgeous eyes of his, biting his bottom lip like a goddam porn star. If possible, Carlos gets even harder; he could probably use his dick as a kickstand at this point. 

Tk is legit going to be the death of him.

He leans forward and braces himself on the arm of the sofa with one hand, the other busy lining his cock up to TK’s hole, he pushes in slowly, sucking in sharp breaths with every inch he pushes into TK’s slick heat. Carlos keeps going until he has bottomed out, and he has to stop because if he moves right now, he will blow like a teenager fucking for the first time. 

“Move.” TK demands. Carlos smirks, oh, so this is how TK wants to play this. Carlos pulls out painfully slow, his eyes never leaving TK’s face, a face flushed red, with sweat beaded at his temples, lips parted just enough that only the tips of his cute little bunny teeth show. Once he has pulled almost out, he snaps his hips forward. Hard, he smirks again when TK’s eyes roll up into the back of his head. 

Carlos grabs TK’s leg behind the knee and pushes it up the angle allows him a deeper thrust. He pounds into TK unrelenting, and TK meets each thrust with a delicious little sound, a cross between a moan and a grunt. 

Carlos is fascinated by TK’s cock, the way it slaps against his stomach, and his balls jiggle. Tk barely has any hair, just a light dusting of it, not because he removed it just looks like this is how he naturally is. All soft and gleaming skin. 

Tk is bent like a pretzel and Carlos doesn’t have much room to work with on the sofa, fuck he is going to be hurting for days after this, but goddamn does TK look hot. If Carlos were more flexible, he would bend over and suck TK’s cock into his mouth, but that isn’t an option, so he settles for rolling TK’s balls in his hand, loving the way the soft squishy flesh feels. 

“Oh, fuck, Carlos, I’m gonna cum.” Tk arches his back, and ropes of warm sticky cum spurts all over his stomach.

Carlos didn’t even touch TK’s cock. His mind blanks for a moment because that’s the hottest thing to have ever happen to him. He keeps pounding into TK, he drops his head to other man’s shoulder, and Tk wraps his legs around him and pulls him in closer, he sucks Carlos’s earlobe into his mouth, and that’s it. Carlos cums, sparks flashing behind his eyes, and his body shuttering with pleasure. 

“Oh my god, dude,” Tk breaths into his ear,” that was amazing.” Carlos couldn’t agree more. He hums into TK’s collarbone. 

He moves so he is once again braced over Tk, he gently pulls out, and they both groan. He captures TK’s lips in another kiss. 

“So, was that better than getting high?” Tk pushes him off, and Carlos plops to the ground, and for a second, he thinks Tk is mad, but Tk is laughing, like really hard, and he is shaking his head yes. 

Carlos smiles, big and bright; he can be an asshole. He knows the only person that can “save” TK from his addiction is TK but Carlos sure can provide a distraction.


End file.
